When You Meet Someone
by WeepingCadaver
Summary: When you meet someone who makes you feel alive again, you never want to let them go. Even when you know you will have to eventually… As it was written from the heart, so it was true. Itachi/OC Please R


**A/N: Okay, so here's an Itachi/OC one-shot that I wrote just randomly. I hope it's good, and I'd appreciate it if I got some reviews for it telling me what you think so I can improve on my writing :D Flames are very much welcome too :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any characters that may or may not appear (except for Yukiko, she's mine) :D**

**Summary: _When you meet someone who makes you feel alive again, you never want to let them go. Even when you know you will have to eventually… _As it was written from the heart, so it was true.**

When You Meet Someone

_When you meet someone who makes you feel alive again, you never want to let them go. Even when you know you will have to eventually..._

Yukiko sat by her open window, writing one of her stories, her soft red hair flowing in the gentle breeze.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh!" She started as she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. "You startled me, Itachi-kun." She said, smiling one of her rare, true smiles.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out, not able to stop himself from smiling slightly.

"I'm writing a story…" She muttered, looking down as her cheeks were tinted red. "It…It's not any good though…"

"We'll see about that," he said softly as he walked towards Yukiko and gently took her writing book from her. "This is very good…" He said with a sad smile as he read down the page.

_Why does he look so sad?_ Yukiko thought as she took the book back from Itachi and sat it on the window ledge beside her. "I didn't think that you would like it…" She mumbled as she stood up from the window and walked over to her bed with Itachi behind her.

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed beside Yukiko and looked into dark blue eyes. "It's an amazing piece of writing. I'm just surprised with what you based it on."

"Wh-what did I base it on?" she asked, a deep shade of red crossing her face.

"I know that you based it on your feelings for me." Yukiko gasped as she realised that he knew how she felt about him.

"Th-that's not true…" She murmured as she started twisting the bed sheet beneath her.

"You know it's true, and so do I," Itachi muttered as he leant closer to Yukiko, his warm breath floating across her ever red face.

"I…don't know what to say…" She whispered as she leant back against the headrest of her bed.

"You know what to say, you're just afraid to say it." Itachi pointed out as he crawled on top of Yukiko, making her cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair.

"Itachi-kun…" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her. "I love you…"

"Good…" He stated before he gently pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss, filled with unspoken words and hidden emotions.

"Itachi-kun…" Yukiko moaned as Itachi's lips left hers.

As Yukiko felt Itachi's weight shift off the bed, she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head. "Yukiko, I'm sorry…" She heard what could only be Itachi's voice say before everything went black.

Yukiko groaned as she woke up what could only be a few hours later. _What happened?_ She asked herself as she sat up, rubbing the side of her head. _Did I really kiss Itachi-kun?_

"What's this?" Yukiko muttered as she reached over to her dresser where a piece of paper now lay, and picked it up. "No…No, this can't be…" She whispered as her eyes scanned the paper over and over. The note read,

_I'm sorry. I'm glad that you told me how you feel, but I'm afraid that you won't think of me the same way after this._

Yukiko bit her lip as she tried to hold back angry tears.

_I don't know what you'll think, but I feel the same way about you. I love you._

Yukiko let one sob slip by her lips as the tears began to fall.

_Please don't forget about me. And don't tell anyone about earlier on._

"No…"

_I'm sorry._

"No…"

_But I have to do this. Please forgive me._

"This can't be happening…it just can't…" Yukiko sobbed as she still held the note in her shaking hands. "What's he going to do?" She asked herself as she stood up and walked to the window, looking towards the Hokage stone faces with tears still streaming down her face.

Yukiko stood in the kitchen, yelling at her parents.

"He didn't do it! Why would he do such a thing?" She screamed at her parents from on side of the table.

"Yukiko, I'm sorry, but he did. It's as simple as that. Plus little Sasuke saw him do it." Her mother explained from the opposite side of the table.

"No…" Yukiko whispered as she turned and ran from her home, her parents calling after her.

Yukiko ran through the village past person after person until she reached the tree beside the village gaits where she would always go when she was upset. As Yukiko climbed the tree, she thought about what her parents had told her. Itachi had killed his entire family apart from Sasuke, just the night before.

_Why did he do it?_ Yukiko asked herself as she drew her legs up to her chest. _Why did he kill them on the same night as when he kissed me…?_

As Yukiko sat with her legs to her chest, her quiet sobs echoed within the branches of the tree. "I still love you," she murmured. "I just want to know why?"

FINIS


End file.
